


Trickle In

by Lolo (TheLittleLo)



Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Kinda?, M/M, Mission Fic, POV Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani, Worried Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-18 15:40:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28869444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLittleLo/pseuds/Lolo
Summary: The mission went sideways- now Joe is left to wait for Nicky to make it back to the safehouse.---Prompt from Moonlightandromache and YourlazyturtleJoe x Nicky +  “Come here, I need to hug you”
Relationships: Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova
Comments: 18
Kudos: 264





	Trickle In

**Author's Note:**

> Cross posted from Tumblr.  
> I've been so busy writing my fic for the Big Bang that I figured I would transfer a few of my old prompt fills to AO3 <3

Joe stumbled back into the safehouse a full hour after they were due to check in. He barely had time to take a breath, let alone check his surroundings before a hard body was crashing into him. ****

“Oh my God, Joe!”

“Nile-” Joe grunted out as her arms squeezed tightly around his chest, “Is anyone else back yet?”

Nile pulled back and shook her head. Joe nodded to himself and unbuckled his scimitar from his back, letting it fall to the ground with a loud thud. Even without worrying about the rest of their family, Joe didn’t have the energy to deal with putting it away properly just then.

“I’ve been in touch with Copley, he says there’s no chatter about anyone being in custody,” Nile paused for a moment before adding, “yet.”

“We need something to drink.”

Joe walked to the cupboard and fished out a bottle of 1975 Cognac and two glasses. Almost as soon as he finished pouring though, they heard the doorknob rattle as someone on the other side struggled to fit their key in.

“Mother fucker,” came the unmistakable, though muffled, voice of Andy a moment before the door opened and she entered.

“Hey boss,” Joe said, trying to keep his voice even, mostly for Nile, but a little for himself. He grabbed another glass.

“Who’s back?”

“Just us three so far-” Nile stopped short of finishing her sentence when Booker walked in, covered head to toe in blood.

“Holy shit,” Joe said at the same time Nile said, “Booker, thank God!”

“Tu devrais voir l'autre gars,” _You should see the other guy_ , Booker deadpanned.

Joe couldn’t help but laugh. It was hollow and nervous, he was starting to crack and he knew it. He grabbed a fourth glass.

They drank two rounds each -finishing the bottle- before Nile dragged Booker to the bathroom insisting he needed to take a shower. She didn’t come back.

An hour and a half passed from when Andy and Booker arrived before they heard the door rattle again. Both Joe and Andy jumped up from where they had been keeping a silent vigil. 

The door opened and Quynh walked in like nothing was wrong.

“Where have you been?” Andy demanded, there was anger in her voice, but Joe and Quynh both knew it was only born of worry and love.

“Trying not to die,” Quynh said with a smirk, “unsuccessfully, I might add.”

Sure enough, Quynh was sporting a number of bullet holes, ringed with dried blood in the back of her shirt.

Andy nodded and turned to go wash the empty glasses. Quynh rolled her eyes and went to follow her into the kitchen. She passed Joe where he still stood next to the table. She clapped him on the shoulder and leaned in to whisper in his ear.

“He’s outside.”

Joe turned with surprise to find Quynh smiling at him, she tilted her head toward the still open front door and winked before continuing into the kitchen.

Joe rushed out the door, practically tripping over his chair. 

Nicky was leaning on the railing of the apartment building, looking out over the city. Joe closed the front door behind him.

Nicky turned his head to the side, not really looking over his shoulder. Joe could just make out his sad smile in the moonlight.

“Come here, I need to hug you,” Nicky said simply.

Joe walked up behind him, wrapped his arms around his stomach and leaned his forehead on the back of Nicky’s shoulder.

“This is _you_ hugging _me_ , Yusuf.”

“Turn around then,” Joe replied.

Nicky didn’t turn though, he just sighed and leaned back into Joe’s embrace slightly.

“How long have you been out here?”

“Not long, I’ve been with Quynh since everything went south. I knew she would send you out to me.”

Joe nodded into Nicky’s shoulder and moved an arm up to press his palm over Nicky’s heart, feeling it beating steadily. Nicky brought a hand up to rub the back of Joe’s neck.

They stayed like that for a long time. Eventually, Joe heard talking followed by an eruption of laughter inside the apartment.

“You wanna talk about it?” Joe asked.

“Not really.”

Joe nodded again, he let a few more minutes passed before he spoke again.

“I’m seventy percent sure Nile showered with Booker when he got back.”

Nicky laughed, “they’ve been getting sloppy the last five years or so.”

“How long until they finally tell everyone, do you think?” Joe asked.

“My money is actually on them just hoping they can get away with not having that conversation. Like, one day they’ll just kiss in front of us and hope no one says anything.”

“I’ll take that action,” Joe said. He kissed the nape of Nicky’s neck, who shivered in response.

“What will we bet, my love?” Nicky asked. He turned around in Joe’s arms, voice seeming a little lighter, “It seems rather pointless to bet our own money against each other.”

Joe pressed a soft kiss to Nicky’s lips. “I’m sure we’ll think of something.”

Another bout of laughter echoed from inside.

“Ready to go inside?” Joe asked.

Nicky nodded and they went in to join their family.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr: scimitar-and-longsword


End file.
